Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling location services. Such services can include navigation and local area search services. However, the traditional search options available to consumers require a variety of information to be inputted by the consumer. Thus, in traditional search schemes, the number of input options available to the consumers may be confusing because of the number of input options available. Thus, many consumers may not use available navigation and local searching services because these services are difficult for the consumer to understand.